


Vienna

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Daniel has been sent out of Berlin to Vienna to meet a contact.
Kudos: 6





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone 'Elton John titles' challenge, using 'Daniel' and 'Crocodile Rock'

Daniel Miller checked into his hotel in Vienna, and, once he had left his small bag in his room, he went out to meet his contact. Both Robert and Valerie had been insistent he was the one to go, and he should go alone, which had instantly raised his suspicions. Yes, it would be convenient if he were out of Berlin for a few days, but there were several cities he could have gone to – he’d suggested a number of Italian cities as possibilities, since he wouldn’t object to a few days of sunshine – but they’d been adamant he go to Vienna.

He made his way down to the Danube and began walking across the bridge. He turned his collar up against the persistent rain and glared out at the grey Danube. Looking up the river he couldn’t even see to the horizon, the rain obscuring everything.

His instructions had been vague, simply to walk to Donauinsel and he would know when he’d found his contact. Daniel descended the steps to the island and began to look around. The weather had deterred all but the hardiest dog walkers, and even the few tourists were hurrying by, not stopping to enjoy the sights. At least that might make it easier to spot the person he was to meet.

And, of course, the large green, inflatable crocodile. He’d been sent to meet Hector DeJean. Daniel swore.

“You took your time,” Hector said by way of greeting.

“It was raining,” Daniel replied.

“Now you’re here,” Hector said, tying the crocodile to a tree branch, “I’ve got some information for you. And some people I want you to meet.”

He set off at a brisk pace, Daniel following behind cursing under his breath. He thought he’d left the particular case behind in Berlin, but it seemed he would be continuing it in Vienna. And if they’d been on slightly rocky ground before, it was sure to become a whole lot rockier.


End file.
